Transylvania 2007
by dolanlj92
Summary: Solicitor, Leon Harker arrives in Transylvania to design a will for one called Count Dracula. But this is no ordinary business trip.
1. Chapter 1 Flying

**Transylvania 2007**

**Chapter 1**

**Flying**

Leon Harker, an English solicitor is on his way to Translyvania, Romania on a business trip. Leaving his family and closest friends behind he worries about the next few months ahead. It will take only a couple of hours to get there as he is travelling by aeroplane. The only information he has been given is his where he will be staying and who he will be staying with.

He reaches for a scrap piece of paper in his pocket. It reads:

_Mr. Harker,_

_I have booked a taxi to collect you from the airport shortly after your arrival. You shall stay in my home, i have organised a comfortable room for you which I am sure will be to your delight. My home is situated in the Carpathian Mountains, but the driver knows where to go._

_Have a safe journey Mr. Harker._

_Count Dracula _

Reassured by this note Harker continued minding hos own business and doing what he was doing. He wasn't a lover of heights and being in an aeroplane hardly helped his fear. Every now and then an air hostess would walk by, sometimes offering bags of nuts, coffee or just a magazine.

After several hours the captain made an announcement.

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We will be landing very shortly and i would advise you put on you safety belts. Please feel free to purchase any of our duty free items as you leave the vehicle. And once again thank you for travelling with us today._

Once Harker had collected his bags and left the plane he headed for the exit. There were dozens of middle-aged scruffy looking men holding up pieces of cardboard with names on them. One read Willam Percy, another Richard Piccard and another Anne Douglas. He continued to walk on down the corridor. At the end he saw a strange looking man. He was scruffier looking than the rest. To Harker's disgust the strange looking man was holding a sign above his head that read "Mr. Harker". The man took his bags and carried them to an outdoor car park just next to the main entrance. To Leon's amazement the car they would be travelling in was a rather expensive looking one and very gleaming in the sun.

The "strange man" didn't talk the entire journey, he didn't make a sound not even the slightest whistle, click or the smack of his lips against each other. It was very awkward for Harker. He would have asked to put on the radio but was still very intimidated by the man's looks and ways. So he just sat, tapped his fingers on his thighs and took in the sights.


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**Transylvania 2007**

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival**

Harker had still not broken the silence between the two, himself and the taxi driver. He thought to himself about this so called "_Count Dracula_".

Who is he anyway ? And why does he call himself Count ? Surely he must be someone of some importance around these parts. Maybe I should ask the driver.

He made a quick glance over at the taxi driver and shivers ran all the way down his spine

On second thoughts, maybe not.

Another half hour later the car came to an immediate stop. He didn't seem to notice really, he was too busy fiddling around with his watch. He looked up, ever so quickly and then glanced back down at his watch. It took him another thirty seconds to eventually realize they were not moving, and that at all that time the driver had been staring at him. He looked back at him not knowing whether to speak or not. The man "popped" the boot. Harker figured that this was his stop. Either that or the man had ran out of fuel. Either way, he was still going to have to get out and walk. And that s exactly what he did. He walked down a narrow road, surrounded by trees. The road was lightly covered in soft snow. He walked around a hundred yards, a bag in each hand. He didn't hear the car pull away to had back to civilisation, but the next time he turned around it was suddenly gone.

He expected the road to come to a dead end, or a fork. He would have prefered the fork of course, that is if one way had a sign reading "danger do not proceed" and the other said "Dracula's Castle".

Dracula's Castle ? The Count never mentioned he lived in a castle. So where on earth am I getting that idea from ?

As he wondered down the narrow road he suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. Between the trees he saw shadows moving. It was as if every time he looked at them they would begin to hide again.

The forrest ended.

Harker thought of running back at that moment. What he saw in front of him was terrifying.

I knew this was a bad idea Leon. You idiot !


	3. Chapter 3 Dracula's Castle

**Transylvania 2007**

**Chapter 3**

**Dracula's Castle**

Harker couldn't believe what was before his own eyes. In front of him was the end of the path. But there was no dead end. Instead, there hung a long rope bridge. It was difficult to see across to the other side as there was a thick fog covering the end of the bridge, or at least what he thought was the end.

He figured that this was where he was meant to go. Well after all it was the only place he could go. Trying hard not to look down he crossed the bridge. There were plenty of gaps between the rotten pieces of wood. Below him was a deep drop. It seemed to go on forever. But it didn't. He could see huge pointed stalagmites rising from the ground below. He hurried along the bridge as quickly as possible but still with his own safety in mind.

To his surprise the bridge did not go on much further than he had seen through the fog. In fact he was very thankful indeed. As he crossed the bridge he tried to think of other things, but couldn't get the thought of a horror movie from his thoughts.

Harker stood still.

Scared but amazed, he looked ahead. His eyes lead him upward until his head was right back staring into the sky. In front of him stood a huge castle. At least it looked like a castle. It was Black and had dozens of smaller towers coming from it. Around the castle large gargoyles were situated, some almost the size of him and some smaller. They were all staring directly at him. Harker new they were only statues, but he did feel rather intimidated by them.

Directly in front of him were two large wooden doors. There was a set of about six steps leading up to them and a path leading to that. He walked toward the doors trying hard not to look at the gargoyles.

There was complete silence. No wind, no rustling leaves or streams in the ground. He reminded himself that all was well.

On each of the doors was a large knocker, almost the size of his fist. They were rusty and heavy. As he lifted them, he expecteed the door to open. It did not.


End file.
